


RWBY Vol 3

by Iirly



Category: LunaCross - Fandom, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: M/M, On the Spot, roosterteeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iirly/pseuds/Iirly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The episode of On The Spot On November 13th yielded the best lunacross plotbunny of all time.  Here is that plotbunny given room to run wild</p><p>Miles Looks for Kerry, Discovers he's in Russia, Fetches a Traffic Signal from Deep space and then Goes to bring his friend home. And what a HomeComing it turns out to be.<br/>First chapter is Clean. Just The first chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Miles grabbed his can of redbull and lifted it to his lips. With dismay he found it completely empty.  "Hey Kerry can you hand me another redbull?" He asked expecting his friend to fork over a fresh can but nothing happened. Miles waited another minute before thinking that perhaps the younger man was wearing headphones and possibly couldn't hear him. Turning in his chair he meant to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention and stopped short. Kerry wasn't there. Instead in his place was the body pillow with a drawing of a face attached to it with the word 'Kerry' scrawled underneath it. Miles furrowed his brow and looked around the office.  
He hadn't recalled him saying he was leaving and her certainly hadn't heard him go out the door. Confused, Miles swiveled his chair to the left, "Hey Monty?" Miles asked. The Asian man raised his brows but didn't look away from his monitor as he worked on some RWBY rigging as he answered, "Yeah Miles?" The taller man shifted in his chair fiddling with a pen for a moment before continuing."Where's Kerry?"

  
Monty never looked up when he replied nonchalantly, "In Russia." Miles literally flinched as if he'd been struck. "WHAT? Russia? Why the fuck Kerry be in Russia? Is that like a code name for the bathroom or something?"  Monty sighed and turned to face Miles finally. "Kerry went to Russia for PAX Russia. He left like day before yesterday. I'm sure he told you, it was last minute or something Iunno. But yeah. PAX Russia."

  
Miles' face was a mixture of complete confusion and utter disbelief. Maybe he was dreaming, maybe he was at home in his bed having some sort of weird redbull withdrawal nightmare. As if to confirm his suspicious Joel peeked in and reminded him of something he needed to do. It was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard but it seemed as if the man was dead serious.  
"Miles, when you get the chance, you need to go get the traffic signal we loaned the deep space highway patrol. The traffic is all settled now and they don't need it anymore. You can use my space ship, It should have enough fuel." Miles' left eye twitched a bit. He was definitely loosing it, maybe he'd doubled up on his Adderall on accident? He looked at Joel as if he would grow horns or suddenly become a satyr but the man stood there, unchanging in the doorway looking seriously at him before asking, "Do you need me to repeat that?"

  
An odd calm washed over Miles. This was a dream, this was definitely a dream and he'd decided that he would indeed use Joel's space ship to fetch the traffic signal from deep space, and then he would fly it to Russia, and find Kerry. "No," he said calmly becoming immune to the increasingly crazy expression Joel had fixed his face into. "No, I'm gonna go right now. Be right back Monty. I'm going to go into outer fucking space, get this traffic signal and stop by Russia on the way back and find Kerry." As if this were a completely normal thing to say, Monty nodded, "Cool. Bring back some subway?" Joel had left as Miles stood, grabbed his light coat and walked toward the door, running his hand down his face. He felt mentally tired. "Yeah, sure, Subway. I'll hit the one on Mars." He said, rolling his eyes and walking out to the parking lot. He stepped out into the lot, stopped and stared for a second time. Sitting at the far end of the lot, amongst several of his coworker's cars was a 1950's style silver rocket ship, the engine already hot and a ladder leading up to the door on the side. "This is un-fucking-believable," He said walking over to the ladder, climbing up and opening the door. He tried very hard to forget what happened next.

  
There was insane rumbling as if the world were breaking apart, then extreme cold. Planets when by him too fast, way faster than should have been possible and then, ahead of his ship, he could see what could only be described as the biggest fucking space freeway intersection in history. Two beings, that looked like green octopi stood on a corner sipping something through hatches in their helmets while leaning against a traffic signal. "I do not fucking believe this. I really just don't." He was beyond shock as he managed to somehow park the ship near the space motorcycles the two beings had. He found a silly looking space suit and climbed out of the ship after putting what looked like a glass fish bowl over his head. He walked up to the two aliens, who turned to greet him offering tentacles which made Miles shrink back at first.

  
"Blarg bleeeeb blarrggg honk! Blahgblarg bleeb blomp bleboohonk bleeeb." The alien said and gestured to the traffic signal. Rolling his eyes Miles shook his head and answered the nonsense noise the alien had made at him. "Yes, I'm Miles from RoosterTeeth, here to collect the traffic signal." The large of the two creatures, picked up the object and made sucking sounds as it moved toward his ship, opened a hatch, he hadn't even known was there, placed the item inside and closed it again. "Blarg Blooberbleep!" Miles waved, completely over the insanity of it all he was living through and waved as he climbed back in his ship. "I have got to way up, cause this is fuckin' ridiculous."

  
At that moment his phone chimed with a text message. He had to shuffle out of the stupid suit so he could fish his phone out of his pocket. It was a message from Kerry.

  
- _He Lunaboo, heard you were coming to meet me in Russia. Here are the directions to my hotel._ -

  
and that text was followed by one with an address and directions completely in Russian which he couldn't read. "Are you fucking kidding me. This, this right here? This is bullshit." He started the ship, turned it around and head it back to earth and Russia.


	2. Red Light Green Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the games to begin. Two guys having a bit of fun with a twisted game of red light green light and then things get serious.

Managing to finally translate and locate the Hotel and eventually the right room Miles walked up to the door and banged on it. Kerry opened, smiling cheerfully up at his friend. "Miles! You're late. You missed the RWBY panel...." he began rambling about all sorts of things when he turned around to his friend realizing he was still standing in the door. "Kerry, we're going home. NOW." Miles all but ordered, venturing farther into the too small hotel room. Kerry ran up to him and threw his arms around the taller man's neck. "Aren't you even going to kiss me?" Miles looked down at the blond to see if he was serious. "What?!" Kerry laughed at him. "Miles, you ALWAYS kiss me when you see me after a long time apart.

  
Miles grabbed Kerry's face and gave him a long, noisy, messy smooch. One of his trademark ultra hetero, embarrass-Kerry-on-camera smooches that usually caused the younger man to squirm and attempt to get away from him. Only this time it didn't end quite that way. Instead, when he took a moment to breathe, Kerry turn his head and met his lips full on with his own. His mouth was stiff with surprise at first but he melted rapidly against the supple full lips of his friend's mouth. His hands slid from Kerry's face to his shoulders and then around his upper body. Kerry's hands went to his waist and slid up under his shirt as the kiss turned more and more erotic and less and less friendly. By the time it broke, they were both panting, his face as red as Kerry's.

  
"Wow.. that was.. unexpected." he said, letting himself fall onto the bed. "Yeah, it was something." Kerry replied, his eyes heavy lidded as if he was expecting more beyond the hungry lip-lock they had shared moments ago. Regaining his composure Miles stood up again and again stated that they really needed to get back. This time the younger man agreed. Somehow he'd managed to misplace his passport and other papers he needed to be in Russia legally. Miles helped him pack, the hot kiss they shared still lingering on his mind. Each time he was reminded of how soft his friend's body was against him, how they seemed to fit together just right. His uncomfortably visible erection did nothing to help.

  
Once home, the ship returned to its rightful location Miles sat on the edge of the couch in the apartment he shared with Kerry looking at the traffic signal. Kerry flopped beside him. For a moment they both sat in silence, then his younger companion sat up, and held the traffic signal, turning the device over in his hands. A smirk crept across his face and he looked at Miles slyly.

  
"Hey Miles?" He asked the taller man, who sat staring blankly at a pushpin that was stuck in the wall above the television for no apparent reason. "Yeah Kerian?" He felt the warmth of Kerry's mouth on his neck just then and he nearly jumped out of his skin. Kerry giggled nuzzling his friend's ear with his nose. "Wanna play red light green light?" That made Miles suspicious. Slowly he looked at Kerry, who wore a very big grin before Miles asked nervously, "Uhh, rules?" Kerry practically slithered onto his friend's chest nipping gently at Miles' chin. "Red means No-Miles-No, Green means you pound my asshole." He grinned widely. Miles heart was racing now and his raging erection was back with a vengeance. HIs voice had risen a few octaves when he asked, "What about yellow?" The blond thought for a minute, looking up and away before returning his smoldering gaze to the completely flustered Miles, "How about it means, a slow deep grind?"

All Miles could do was swallow hard as Kerry slid down his front, working on the button and zipper of his jeans before prying them open and peeling them down to his knees. "Oh cute, RWBY boxers." Kerry mused before placing his mouth over Mile's raging erection and breathing heated air against the throbbing mass of nerves hidden under the black fabric with red RWBY logos printed over them. That caused the older man to shiver with pleasure and moan loudly. Words failed him when his best friend's hand slipped into the opening at the front of his boxers and grasped his almost painfully throbbing erection. "Jeeeeezus Kerry." was all he could manage as his hands struggled contain his reaction at the sudden gripping heat of Kerry's hand. Slowly his erection was pulled through the opening and as he watched through lust heavy eyes, Kerry began pressing kisses against the belly of his throbbing cock. A groan caught in his throat as he watched his lovers lips press against the firmness of his flesh seeming to bring searing heat to each spot they touched.

  
Miles attempted to speak but was shushed by Kerry. "Ah ah.. the light is red. And you know what that means. It applies to foreplay too. No touching, no talking, nothing. You just have to sit there and take it." All the taller man could do was nod and swallow hard as the moist pink of Kerry's tongue slid up the length of his cock to just below the bulb before tracing around the edge. A gasp caught in his throat which quickly turned into helpless whimpers as the younger writer began to tease the sensitive spot at the apex of his hard rod where the bulb attached to the shaft. Miles was devolving into a grunting, groaning mess of short ragged breathing and flinching muscles with each pass of his lover's tongue over the head of his penis. The cool sensation of his breath over the wet flesh sent his eyes rolling up into his head and a ragged exhale from his lips.

  
For a moment he was allowed to regain his composure but that did not last more than a moment when he watched as Kerry let the turgid flesh of his cock part his full lips to enter the wet heat of his mouth. He couldn't hold back any sound now and all but yelped as his entire length was enveloped into his lover's mouth, the peak of his cock hitting the back of Kerry's throat. Suddenly his clothes were smothering him and his pants around his calves were much too tight. A blinking change in illumination drew his attention to the traffic signal on the coffee table. The light was yellow.

  
Gently, carefully he caressed Kerry's head, burying his fingers in the man's dark blonde hair and rolled his hips foreword feeding him his erection in slow, deliberate thrusts. "Oh god Kerian that's it. Take ever fucking inch and swallow me." Miles growled as pressed himself deep into the depths of his best friend's throat. When he pulled himself back out again, he noticed the pleading eyes looking up at him. "More? You want more?" There was a nod from the man who's mouth held his erection captive. "Alright then," He acquiesced before accelerating his thrusts into Kerry's hungry mouth.

  
Kerry's hands gripped his thighs tightly as he was force fed the hard length of cock repeatedly. Miles could feel himself peaking and noticed a flash. Looking up he observed much to his displeasure that the light glowed red once again. So close and yet he yielded, letting go of his lover's head and falling back panting as his eyes fluttered shut. The cool air of the room replaced the decadent warmth of Kerry's mouth on his cock before he felt the frantic tug of his pants being completely removed. Opening his hazed brown eyes, he watched as he was undressed by Kerry. Only his plaid shirt and the tee under it remained. He watched, not allowed to move or assist as the younger man sat on the edge of the table undressing himself.

  
Torrid thoughts of throwing Kerry down on the bed and roughly mounting him raced through his brain as he watched his friend pull the red Adventure time shirt over his head, throwing it against his face. He gave a giggle and reached to pull the shirt away and was rewarded with a full view of Kerry's pale backside and the pink of the flush testicles dangling from between his large thighs. His lover saw his expression and winked at him, still bent over as he began to tug off his socks. There was a flash, and once again the light was yellow.

  
Almost too fast he moved forward, placing his slightly trembling hands on the younger mans hips, prying them apart to get a better view of the pink rosette of Kerry's anus. "When that light turns green Kerry..." Was all he could say, when he was presented with a bottle of lubricant. He took it, popping the top and drizzling the slick fluid over his straining attention before caressing himself and working the lubricant along his length. The taller of the two looked up from his glistening shaft to see the other, on knee resting on the table, thighs spread, caressing his own throbbing need while watching him. Miles slid farther forward, opening his mouth and pressing his tongue against the sensitive ass flesh hiding between Kerry's hips causing the younger man to actually yelp loudly, then brace himself on the table as Miles ' tongue assaulted his puckered opening hungrily.

  
It was Kerry's turn to whimper and writhe in pleasure. He cried out his lovers name as warm suction set off the sensitive nerve endings of his anus making him pant loudly and frantically grope his own aching erection. "Oh FUCK Miles. Oh fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCK!" He screamed repeatedly when the tip of his tongue pressed hard enough to enter him and send the sensation of searing heat roaring up through his insides. "Ahhh.. I can't fucking take it anymore. MILES PLEASE! FUCK ME PLEASE!"

  
One last flash, and it was green. It was the most glorious shade of green Miles had seen in a while, and he stood, a bit too fast, guiding Kerry to the couch, leading him to the arm of it to rest his forearms. His lover was pleading with him, his voice cracking and full of need. As he ripped open the condom package and slipped it onto his throbbing erection he watched Kerry slide three fingers into himself and thrust frantically. "MILES.. FUCK ME PLEASE!" He was adorable, begging him and behaving so wantonly, spreading his hips and pleasuring his ass in full view.

  
"Trust me Kerry I will. WELL.. But I like watching you show me how bad you need it. Show me." Kerry whined loudly and continued to frantically thrust his fingers as deep as he could reach while Miles watched, running his tongue over his lips, his eyes full of lust. As he watched his lover, he drizzled some of the lubricant onto the upper crack of his ass, watching as the shimmering fluid dripped down to his opening and was shoved inside by frantic fingers. "OH FUCK! Miles I can't fucking stand you teasing me. I can't do this myself, I NEED you inside me. Pound my ass, make me scream like a bitch, punish me for leaving you without telling you! PLEASE MILES FUCK ME! HARD!"

  
Miles gave Kerry's bottom a hard smack, leaving a bright red hand print and making the younger man cry out in pleasurable pain. "Alright. You asked for it Kerian." he said tauntingly, gripping his lover's hips almost painfully tight as he lined up his head to the bright pink opening and thrust in hard. He growled as he did so, burning himself to the hilt and grinding when he hit bottom. Kerry's back arched, his head being thrown back and he screamed almost at the top of his lungs. He inhaled sharply about to say something when the cock buried blissfully in him against his prostate slipped from him and slammed back inside. The force of their hips colliding knocked him forward nearly over the arm of the couch and just as he braced himself properly a third powerful thrust came.

  
"Is that what you wanted Kerry? Hard like that?!" He asked, resting on one knee, his other foot on the floor as he continued to pound his co-writer's ass hard and fast. Miles leaned forward gripping the younger man's shoulder pulling him back into each thrust. Kerry's eyes were shut tight, his head thrown back as he let out a long moan, as he was fucked hard. Finally finding his voice, he turned at the waist looking back at Miles as their hips continued to meet, filling the room with the echoing sound of colliding flesh. "Ohhh fuck Miles don't stop. Don't you dare fucking stop. Just like that. I love it when you punish me. Ahhhh AHHH FUCK!"

  
He watched his lover beneath him as Kerry reached to change the light on the traffic signal. He let him get close enough to change it and delivered a powerful thrust that jostled the younger man hard enough that he knocked the controller for the device farther away than he would ever be able to reach in his current position. "Uh Oh Kerry. Looks like it's stuck on green. And Green means I pound your ass hard, so I guess that's what I'm going to have to do. And you." He pounded him hard making the blond whimper. "Have.." Another hard thrust causing him to scream louder. "to take it all!" He finished, holding Kerry's arm behind his back and ending the sentence with a final hard thrust before he ground his hips hard against the reddened bruised bottom of his lover. "And I am just Getting started." He whispered in Kerry's ear as he lay over his back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any misspellings or glaring grammatical errors please let me know. I edited it as best as possible but I may miss sum things. Hope you like this much, Chapter two coming soon.


End file.
